


Have I Forgotten This Before?

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: A crash landing.  An explosion.Suddenly, none of them can remember who they are or what they're doing here.Of course, that's not going to stop them from flirting with each other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading linatrinch's wonderful Memories Lost (and if you haven't read it yet, you should), and I started thinking about amnesia and what would happen if EVERYONE forgot who they were for a little while. That's how this little trifle was born...

 

 

“It’s good to see you, Trabin Ya’lla,” Finn said pulling Poe into a tight hug.  “Really good,” he whispered into Poe’s ear.

 

“You have no idea, Finn,” Poe whispered back, kissing Finn’s neck.  Poe closed his eyes.  After a month in an assumed identity, he simply wanted to melt into Finn for a few hours.

 

“Yeah, yeah, this is touching.  Really, but we’ve still kind of gotta get out of here,” Jess said, shoving past them and making her way to the cockpit.  “Mister Ya’lla, if you please,” she said pointing in front of her.

 

Poe planted a quick kiss on Finn’s lips.  “Let’s continue this conversation when we get back to base, Captain Dameron.”

 

“I look forward to it, Commander Dameron.”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  As Poe passed her, she hit his shoulder.  “Do you see me and Rey acting that nauseating?  No, you don’t.  Seriously!”

 

Finn laughed and sat down, stretching his neck and closing his eyes.  _He’s safe.  I’m safe.  Rey and Jess are safe.  Everyone’s safe.  And the mission was a success._

 

He opened his eyes as Snap came back from the cargo hold.  “Is the cargo secure?”

 

“Yeah, whatever technology you guys installed to keep him from using the Force seems to be working.  Even Rey could feel it.  Of course, that cocktail Poe slipped him knocked him out real good.  He’s unconscious—probably will be until we get to the rendezvous—but Rey’s going to stay down there, just to keep an eye on things.”  Snap fell into the seat next to Finn’s.  “They planning on taking off anytime soon?”

 

As if on cue, Poe’s voice came over the ship’s comms.  “Strap in everybody, we’re lifting off.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Somehow the First Order had figured them out.  There were currently six TIEs in pursuit.  Jess and Poe were doing their damnedest to keep the freighter in the air.  Snap and Finn were manning the guns. 

 

“How much longer till backup arrives,” Snap yelled into his headset.

 

“Too long to do us any good,” Poe yelled back.  “Just shoot them already.”

 

“That’s a lot easier said than done, Poe,” Finn offered, just as he managed to catch one of the TIEs.  He whooped as it exploded.

 

“That’s my man,” Poe crowed.

 

“Oh please,” Jess grunted.  “Snap, will you please shoot something so Poe will wipe this dopey look off his face?”

 

The freighter shook as it took another hit.

 

“How are the shields,” Poe asked.

 

Jess smiled a tight smile and said, “Better than nothing?”

 

“Kriffing hell.  Guys, you gotta get these TIEs,” he yelled as the ship dipped and then curved to avoid incoming fire.

 

“Oh really, Poe?  Is that what we’re supposed to be doing,” Snap snapped just before he opened fire on one of the TIEs.  “Thanks for the information.”

 

“I love my sassy Snap,” Poe said.

 

“Seriously, Poe, keep it in your pants,” Jess said as the ship banked and then flew nearly straight up.

 

Another TIE exploded behind them.

 

Alarms were going off.

 

“Fragging hell,” Poe screamed.

 

Jess was simply shouting “No!” over and over again.

 

“Wanna let us know what’s going—”

 

Another TIE exploded.

 

“Nice shot, Snap.”

 

“Thanks, Finn.  Hey, Poe, Pava, wanna let us know what’s going on up there?”

 

“Not now,” Jess screamed.

 

“Pava, you got…”

 

“Yeah, on it!”

 

“Kriffing sithspit,” Snap screamed.  “I hate it when I’m not flying the ship.”

 

Another TIE exploded.

 

“Thanks, Finn.”

 

“You got it,” Finn said.  “One more, Snap.”

 

The freighter started shuddering.

 

“That can’t be good,” Finn said.

 

“It isn’t,” Snap said.  “It’s gonna be lined up for you in three…two…one…”

 

The TIE exploded and Finn let out a huge whoop.  “Snap, you showing any more of them out there?”

 

“Clear from here.  Jess?  Poe?”

 

“Kriff,” came a low voice over the intercom. 

 

“That’s not good,” Snap said, crawling up the gun turret. 

 

Finn started to follow when Poe’s voice blared across the ship.  “Prepare for impact.”

 

Three seconds later, the ship crashed.

 

The dampening device they’d built to keep Kylo Ren from accessing the Force let out a pulse that shook the entire ship and a good deal of the jungle around it.  Then, it exploded.

 

**# # # #**

 

He woke up coughing.  There was smoke everywhere and his back was killing him.  The man opened his eyes.  He could hear yelling and what sounded like electrical sparks.

 

A woman’s voice was pleading, “Anyone else here?”

 

“Yea—“ he began and then he started coughing again.  Eventually, he managed, “Over here.”  A short, light-skinned woman with long black hair appeared just above him.

 

“Oh kriff, you’re trapped,” she said, reaching towards him.  “Do you think you can…”  She indicated she wanted him to reach up. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, shifting.  _Oh maker, that hurt_.  He reached towards her, planted his feet and pushed up.  She gripped his hands and pulled.  After a moment, he popped free, landing on top of her.  “Sorry,” he said, rolling and trying to get off of her.

 

“No.  It’s fine,” she said.  “You okay?”

 

He sat up.  “I think so?  You?”

 

“Yeah.  There’s an unconscious guy up front, though.  Think you can help me move him?”

 

The man nodded.

 

When they made it to the front, he frowned.  The unconscious man was in rough shape.  He had a gash on his head and by the looks of it, a dislocated shoulder.  The man walked over and turned back to the woman.  “You get his legs.  I’ll get his…”  He picked the man up, getting his arms under the man’s arms.  “You got him?”

 

“Yeah,” she said.

 

He looked down at the man and couldn’t help but notice how pretty he was.  He fought off the strongest urge to run a hand through the man’s hair.  _What the hell is wrong with me_ , he thought.

 

When they got well outside the wreckage, they put the unconscious man down. 

 

“Was there anyone else,” the man asked the woman.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You stay here with him.  I’ll go check.”  The man crawled back into the wreckage.  “Hello!  Anyone there?”

 

“Yeah,” came a woman’s voice.  “We’re down here!”

 

He scrambled through the twisted metal and came to a hole.  Peering in, he saw a small, auburn-haired woman and a tall, pale man with dark hair.  The man stuck his arms down.  “Reach up,” he said.

 

The tall man helped boost the woman up.  She grabbed the other man’s hands and he pulled her through the hole.  “There’s two others just outside.”  He pointed behind him.  She nodded and began scrambling over the wreckage. 

 

He stuck his hand in for the tall man, but they couldn’t quite reach each other.  “Anything you could stand on,” he asked.

 

“No,” said the tall man.

 

Suddenly, another man appeared from further in the wreckage.  He was older than the others, with a full beard.  “Maybe I can help,” he said, crouching in front of the hole.  “I think I’m a bit taller.”  He reached in and grasped the tall man’s hand. 

 

They got the tall man out of the hole and moved silently out of the ship.

 

For a moment, all of them stood there just beyond the wreckage, staring at each other.

 

“Ummmm,” said the dark-haired woman.  “So, who are all of you?”

 

“Who are you,” the tall, pale one immediately bit back.

 

“I…I…”  She frowned.  “I asked you first.”

 

They all started looking at each other.  No one spoke.

 

 _I have no idea who I am,_ the dark-skinned man thought, pressing a hand to his aching back _.  I should know_ , he thought.  _It’s right on the tip of my tongue._   He said, “Does anyone know who they are?”

 

“Thank the maker,” said the bearded one.  “I thought it was just me!”

 

“You can’t remember who you are, either,” the auburn-haired woman asked.  The others noted she had an accent.

 

“Anyone know who they are,” the dark-haired woman asked.  To a one, they shook their heads _no_.

 

“Anyone here look familiar,” she asked.  They shook their heads again.

 

The unconscious man groaned.  The dark-skinned man ran over to him.  “Hey, buddy, you okay?”  Something about the word _buddy_ burned in his chest, but he didn’t have time to think about it.  The unconscious man was attempting to sit up.

 

“Kriff, what happened?”  He blinked open his eyes and looked into the eyes of an angel: a dark-skinned man with short black hair and the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen.  He smiled up at the vision.  “Hello,” he purred.

 

“Do you know me,” the man asked, astonished.

 

“Not yet,” said the man, his curls falling into his eyes.  He went to brush one away and yelped. 

 

The gorgeous man said, “Yeah, I think you dislocated your shoulder.”  He shifted around behind the man.  “I’m gonna help you stand up now, okay?”

 

“Kay,” the man said.  He stood on shaky legs and then looked around.  “Hi,” he said to the crowd.

 

“You know us,” asked the dark-haired woman.

 

“Uh, no.  Should I,” he asked, looking to the gorgeous man.

 

The gorgeous man kept an arm around him.  “Seems we’ve all woken up with amnesia.”

 

“Kriff,” the curly-haired man whispered.

 

“Exactly,” said the dark-haired woman.

 

“So what do we do now,” the tall, pale man asked.

 

“I guess we try to find some shelter and wait for someone to rescue us,” said the curly-haired man.  For some reason, he just knew that this group was his responsibility and that someone would come for them.

 

“Okay, then I suggest that group of rocks over there,” the dark-haired woman said.  “Lots of places to sit and a good vantage of the crash site.”

 

The group started walking, all of them lost in their thoughts.

 

**# # # #**

 

The dark-haired woman took stock.  _Tall, pale and snippy; bearded guy; curly hair with eyelashes;_ _great eyes with nice biceps;_ and _pretty girl...very pretty girl._   She frowned.  _What in the kriff was I doing on a ship with them?_

 

As they settled in on the rocks, the auburn-haired woman asked, “So what do we call each other while we’re waiting?”

 

A few of the others shrugged.

 

“Anyone have anything on them that might give some indication of who they are?”

 

The group started checking pockets and the insides of their clothing.

 

The curly-haired man produced a ring on a chain around his neck.  “I think I might be married.  Or maybe widowed or something?  Don’t know why I’m not wearing it on my hand…”

 

“I’m married,” said the gorgeous man, looking down at the silver ring on his left hand.

 

 _Damn_ , the curly-haired man thought.

 

“Anyone else,” asked the curly-haired one.  They all looked at their hands, but none of the rest had jewelry on.

 

The bearded one produced a portable holovid.  “Hey,” he said, turning it on.  It was him with a woman.  They were smiling and waving to the holocam.  They were both wearing flight suits.  “I think I’m a pilot,” he said.  “I’m pretty sure she is too.”

 

“Any idea who she is,” the dark-haired woman asked.

 

The bearded man shook his head.  “Oh wait,” he said.  “Idiot.”  He turned up the sound. 

 

The woman in the holovid said, “Snap, please, would you just wave to the holocam like a normal person.”

 

“Fine, Karé.  You’re getting just as bad as Poe.  Hello,” he said, doing an exaggerated wave.

 

A voice from just off camera said, “Hey, watch it Wexley, I can hear you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the bearded man in the holo said.

 

He switched it off.  “I guess I’m Snap or Wexley.  Think I like Snap better.”

 

“What kind of name is Snap,” asked the dark-haired woman.

 

“At least I have a name,” Snap said.

 

The dark-haired woman fought the urge to hit him.  For some reason, she felt like it wouldn’t be the first time she’d hit bearded guy, _er, Snap_.

 

“Hi Snap,” said the auburn-haired woman.

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Anyone else,” the auburn-haired woman asked.

 

“According to these flimsi, I’m Trabin Ya’lla from Coruscant, and I run a shipping business.  I’m married to a Twi’lek named Ord’Ni and have three kids.  Hmmmmmm,” he leaned back.   _That doesn’t feel right_ , he thought.

 

 _Damn_.  _Why does he have to be married_ , thought the gorgeous man.  _Kriff, why do I have to be married?_

 

“Nice to meet you Trabin,” said the dark-haired woman.

 

“You too, whoever you are,” he said with a smile.

 

“I have this,” said the auburn-haired woman, holding up a light saber.  Everyone in the group stilled and to a one, they each let out an impressed “oh.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” said the dark-haired woman.

 

“You’re a Jedi,” the tall, pale man said, in awe.

 

“A fragging Jedi,” said Snap.

 

She shrugged.  “I don’t feel like a Jedi.”  She held the saber hilt out in front of her and frowned.

 

“Maybe it’s not yours,” the gorgeous man offered.

 

The auburn-haired woman pushed her lips together.  Her forehead bunched in concentration as she flicked the light saber on.

 

Everyone backed away. 

 

She swung it in a wide arc and then twisted it around herself.  It was a thing of beauty to watch how she expertly spun it around. 

 

“No,” she said, smiling.  “Definitely mine.”  She switched it off.

 

“Fuuuuck,” said the dark-haired woman.  When Snap shot her a look, she said, “I’m sorry, dude, but that was impressive.”

 

Trabin laughed.

 

“No other names,” the gorgeous man asked.

 

They shook their heads.

 

“So what are those of us without names going to call ourselves,” asked the dark-haired woman.

 

“You can call me Jedi, I guess,” the auburn-haired woman said, shrugging.

 

“Vader,” said the tall, pale man.

 

Several eyebrows rose at that.

 

“As in Darth Vader,” Trabin asked.

 

“More like Dork Vader,” the dark-haired woman muttered.  Snap kicked her.

 

“What?” 

 

She shrugged, wide-eyed and innocent. 

 

The tall pale man pouted, “Vader is an awesome name.  It’s cool.”

 

“Sure,” said the gorgeous man, rolling his eyes and sharing a look with Trabin _.  Is this guy for real?_

 

“Good to meet you, Vader,” Snap said, before things got too snippy.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Vader sulked.  _Ingrates._

 

“Uh, I guess that leaves us,” the dark-haired woman said to the gorgeous man.  “Any ideas?”

 

“No.  You?”

 

She shook her head.  “How about you name me, and I’ll name you.”

 

“Okay…”  He looked at her.  “This is hard.”

 

“I know,” she said, studying him.  _Pretty eyes.  Good biceps.  I could call him Arms?  Or damn, how about Thighs?  Man, get it together,_ she thought to herself.  _I’m not even into guys, right?_ She pondered for a moment.  _No, definitely not into guys_.

 

He burst into a wide smile.  “How about Kuvara?  I always liked Kuvara trees.  They’re pretty.”

 

“Smooth,” said Snap.

 

The gorgeous man blushed.  _She’s not even my type_.  He chanced a glance at Trabin.

 

The dark-haired woman smiled.  “Kuvara.  I like it.”  _Gotta name him something nice.  Nothing objectifying.  Nothing stupid.  Come on!  They’re all waiting_.  “And you are…Blue,” she blurted out.

 

“Blue?”

 

“Yeah, I like the color blue.”  She started to pout.  “You named me after a tree.”

 

“No.  No, I like it.  I was just surprised.  Blue,” he said.

 

“Nice to meet you, Blue.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Trabin.”

 

Kuvara rolled her eyes.

 

“So now that we have names settled,” Snap said.  “Any idea what we were doing on that ship or what brought us here?”

 

They all shook their heads.

 

“Maybe there’s something back at the ship,” Trabin offered.

 

“Good idea,” Snap said.  “Some of us should go down there, see if there’s any information that might help us figure out what’s going on.  I think we might want to find some supplies, too.  Maybe help Trabin clean up his head, and get something to eat and drink?”

 

Jedi pushed off of her rock.  “Snap’s right.  How about I go back to the ship and see what can be salvaged?”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Vader said.  _It’s better than sitting around here trying to play nice_ , he thought.

 

“Me too,” Kuvara said.  For some reason, it didn’t feel right to leave Jedi alone with Vader.

 

As the other group made their way back to the ship, Blue turned to Trabin.  “How’s the shoulder?”

 

Trabin winced.  “Not good,” he said.

 

Snap stood up.  “I’m almost certain I’ve had a dislocated shoulder before.  I think between the two of us, Blue and I can pop it back in.”

 

Trabin nodded.  “Much obliged.”

 

Snap came over.  “Blue, if you could just hold him steady while I pop it back in?”

 

Blue nodded and then moved his arms to hold Trabin.

 

Trabin immediately flushed as he felt Blue’s hands on him.  _I’m married.  I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about him.  I don’t even know him._

 

Blue was trying hard to concentrate on anything other than how close Trabin was.  _He’s a married man.  Kriff, I’m a married man.  What is my husband going to think about this?_  

 

Snap pushed Trabin’s shoulder back into a place with a loud grunt.  Trabin screamed.

 

A yell came from back at the ship: “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, we’re good, Kuvara.  Just popping Trabin’s shoulder back into place.”

 

“Okay,” she yelled back.

 

“He’s a frail one,” Snap yelled down, laughing.  “Can’t handle a little bit of pain.”

 

“Hey,” Trabin said.

 

“I figured,” Kuvara yelled back up.

 

As they picked through the wreckage, she had to fight the urge to grab Jedi’s hand.  For some reason, she just knew that it would calm her down _.  This is stupid.  I’m obviously some sort of soldier, and she’s a kriffing Jedi.  The Jedi don’t have romantic attachments.  We’ve probably never even met before.  Keep it together, Kuvara._

 

Jedi stole another glance at Kuvara.  _Why does she keep looking at me?_   Jedi blushed.  _And why do I like it?_

_Ugh.  Could they just get a room already,_ Vader thought.  He scowled.  “This is pointless,” he yelled, kicking a piece of metal.

 

 _Way to overreact, Vader_.  “You can always go back up and wait with the others,” Kuvara offered.

 

He shot her an evil glance.  “No.  I’d rather be down here at least pretending to do something than up there doing nothing.”  He threw a piece of wreckage to the side.  “Gah!  There’s nothing here!”

 

Kuvara raised her eyebrows.  _What a piece of work!_     Jedi saw her and suppressed a giggle.  Kuvara smiled.  Jedi was beyond adorable.  _I am so screwed._

 

Vader watched the two women making googly eyes at each other.  _Just kill me already_.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, they were all huddled around a fire that Blue and Snap had built.  The suns didn’t seem to be setting, but the air had taken on a distinctive chill.

 

“What do you think your partner is like,” Trabin asked Blue. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said _.  Like you?  Pretty eyes.  Full lips.  Nice, tight...  Get it together, Blue.  He’s married!  “_ What about you?  What do you think yours is like?”

 

Trabin tried to shrug and then caught himself before he was in too much pain.  “Don’t know _.”  I wish he was like you.  She?  No, definitely he.  Kriff, why can’t I be single?  Why can’t you be single?_

 

Jedi watched the two of them and then shared a look with the others.  _Are these two the most oblivious idiots in the whole galaxy?_

 

Kuvara nodded. 

 

Vader rolled his eyes _.  Is everyone here hormonal?_

 

Snap cleared his throat.  “What I want to know is what we were all doing on that freighter,” he said.

 

“Well, I’m a pilot,” Kuvara said.

 

“How do you know,” asked Blue.

 

“I woke up in the cockpit, so I just figured.  Plus, that just seems right,” Kuvara said.

 

“Well, we know I’m a pilot,” Snap said. 

 

Blue added, “Trabin is in shipping. Maybe you work for him.”

 

“So what was I doing there,” Jedi asked.

 

“Yeah or me,” Vader added.

 

“Or me,” Blue added.

 

“Well, what did you find in the wreckage?  Maybe there are some clues there,” Snap said.

 

Kuvara dug around and found a few pieces of flimsi.  “Most of the flimsi I found were just flight logs and maps, but this one mentions plans for…” Her face went pale.

 

“What,” said Trabin.

 

“Plans for how to contain a force-wielder.  How to make sure that the force-wielder can’t harm anyone on board,” Kuvara said quietly.

 

Every eye was on Jedi.  Her eyes went wide and were filling with tears.  “I wouldn’t…That can’t…I…”

 

Kuvara rose to comfort her.

 

“We don’t know that it’s about you,” she said.  “Maybe you were the one helping us design it.”

 

“Yeah,” Blue added.  “You were probably helping us.”

 

Vader rolled his eyes.  “What if she wasn’t?  What if she’s dangerous?”

 

“She’s not dangerous,” Kuvara said.

 

“How do you know,” Vader asked.  “None of us know anything about each other.  For all we know, you are all a bunch of degenerate convicts who’ve kidnapped me and—”

 

“Why you,” asked Trabin.

 

“Yeah,” Blue said.  “For all we know, you’re the degenerate convict and you crashed us here.”

 

“Yeah,” said Kuvara.  “Maybe you’re planning on eating us in our sleep.”

 

They all began squabbling.

 

Snap closed his eyes.  “Children,” he said, and then when none of them quit talking, “Children!”  Snap tried to level his best _I’m-the-oldest-so-I’m-in-charge_ look at them.  “For the time being, why don’t we assume that we’re all nice people and that no one is going to murder everyone else.”

 

“That’s a good way to get yourself killed,” Vader muttered.

 

“Yeah,” Blue agreed under his breath, his eyes shooting daggers at Vader.

 

“Hey,” Snap yelled.  “Until we know better, no one is a murderer, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Blue said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kuvara said, frowning.

 

Jedi nodded.

 

“Sure,” said Trabin, rolling his eyes.

 

All of them turned to stare at Vader.

 

He frowned.  “Fine, yes!  There are no murderers here.  Are you happy?”  He muttered, “I’m not letting any of you out of my sight.”

 

Kuvara stuck out her tongue at him.

 

Snap cleared his throat.  “Glad that’s settled,” he said a bit too loudly.

 

Jedi looked over to him.  “Thank you,” she mouthed. 

 

Snap nodded.  He then turned back to Kuvara.  “So, did you find anything else,” he asked.

 

Kuvara frowned and shuffled through the rest of the flimsi.  “Ummm, this is a request for leave that’s been granted for a Commander Poe Dameron and his husband Captain Finn Dameron.”

 

Trabin laughed.  “There you go,” he said, turning to Blue.  “That’s probably you.  Commander Poe Dameron.”

 

Blue laughed.  “I like it.  Poe.  It’s got a nice ring to it.”  He nodded.  “Poe.  Hi everyone, I’m Poe.”

 

“Hi Poe,” said Jedi.

 

He winked at her.

 

“That still doesn’t explain what we’re all doing on the ship,” Kuvara said.

 

They all fell into a silence for a few minutes.

 

“Well, what do we remember,” Jedi asked.

 

“I know I love flying,” Trabin said.  _And I’m pretty sure I don’t want to be married to what’s-his-name.  Maybe I was sneaking away with Poe here_.  He smiled.

 

“I love to fly,” Kuvara said.  _And I’m madly in love with Jedi._

 

“Me too,” Snap repeated. 

 

“Me too,” Jedi echoed.

 

“Lots of pilots in the mix,” Trabin said.  “What about you, Poe?  You think you’re a pilot?”

 

“No,” Poe said.  “Not my style.”  His voice suddenly got lower.  “But I’m pretty sure I could disassemble and reassemble an F-11D blaster rifle in my sleep.”

 

No one in the group knew how to process that.  Kuvara and Snap shared an alarmed look. 

 

Vader raised a self-satisfied eyebrow _.  See?  Murderers._

 

“So, um, you’re probably ground troops then,” Snap said, trying to bring the conversation back.

 

“You think we’re soldiers,” Jedi asked.

 

“Well, Trabin isn’t, but maybe the rest of us,” Snap said.  “Look at how we’re dressed.”

 

“Then why am I here,” Trabin asked.

 

“None of this makes any sense,” Vader said, suddenly and ferociously.

 

“Calm down,” Jedi said.

 

“Why,” he said turning back towards her.  “We’re all stuck here.  We don’t know who we are or why we’re here and NO ONE IS COMING TO GET US!”  He stalked off towards the ship.

 

“Vader,” Jedi said, rising.

 

“Just let him go,” said Trabin.

 

Jedi frowned.  “No, someone should go talk to him.”  _Someone should keep an eye on him_.

 

She ran after Vader.

 

Kuvara stood, torn.

 

“Just go after her already,” Snap said.

 

Kuvara ran after Jedi.

 

As she did, Poe leaned back.  “I don’t know why, but I know in my bones, someone is coming to get us.”

 

“Me too,” Trabin said.

 

“Right there with ya,” Snap said.  “Same way I know that it’s a waste of time to try to calm Vader down.  He’s a mess.”

 

“Yep,” said Trabin.

 

 _He’s dangerous_ , Poe thought.

 

Trabin looked over at Poe, who had a scowl on his face.  He truly hated that sight.  “Hey buddy, tell us about your husband.  Tell us about Finn.”

 

Poe shrugged.  “What’s there to tell?  I don’t remember anything.”

 

“Well, we gotta pass the time somehow.  Might as well try.  He’s gotta be an amazing guy to have landed someone like you.”

 

Snap leaned back and shook his head.  _These two are just as bad as Jedi and Kuvara_.

 

**# # # #**

“Gah,” Vader screamed as he picked through the wreckage.  “This is impossible!”

 

“Vader,” said Jedi.  “Vader, will you just wait a moment?”

 

Vader spun.  “Why?  What does it matter?  We’re stuck here and none of us can remember anything and we’re all hungry and…”

 

Kavara came running up.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Great,” Vader spit out.  “Your girlfriend is here.  That’s all I need.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kavara and Jedi said at the same time.

 

Vader raised an eyebrow.

 

Both women started talking at the same time.

 

“Not that I wouldn’t like to…”

 

“Nothing against you.  You’re very pretty.  It’s just…”

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They both stopped talking and stared at each other.

 

Vader couldn’t help it.  He started laughing.  “Yes, you aren’t interested in each other at all.  Just like Poe and Trabin aren’t interested in each other _.”  What is this?  Some sort of singles cruise?_

 

“Well, that’s different,” Kuvara said.

 

“Yeah,” said Jedi.  “They’ve been making eyes at each other ever since Trabin woke up.”

 

Vader couldn’t help his smile.  “Not like you two,” he said, trying to sound serious.

 

Kuvara blushed.  “Nothing like us.”

 

Jedi said, “What about you?  Any deep feelings for Snap maybe?”

 

“No,” Vader said vehemently, shaking his head.  Then, he said quietly, “I think I like red-heads?”

 

Jedi and Kuvara laughed.  Before Vader could get offended, a garbled voice came from the wreckage. 

 

“It’s from the comm unit,” Kavara said, moving instinctively towards what had been the cockpit.

 

“Poe?  Pava?  Snap?  Anyone?  Come in?”

 

The three of them scrambled through the smoking wiring and metal. 

 

“Here,” shouted Vader.  He pointed to a crumpled piece of machinery.

 

Kavara got on her stomach and scooted as close to it as possible.  She pressed the only button she saw.  “Hello?”

 

“Pava, is that you?  We got your distress call and then we lost you.”

 

“Ummm, yeah, the ship crashed and we’ve had some problems.  Do you think you can locate us?”

 

“We’ve already got a search started.  We can’t seem to pick up a tracking beacon, so it’s gonna take a while.  Anything you can do to help us find you would be appreciated.  And keep someone near the comm unit, okay?”

 

“Will do,” Kuvara said.  She turned to Jedi and Vader.  “You should probably tell the others.”

 

As they ran back to the group, she rolled over and contemplated, _Pava_.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Did they say how long they’d be,” Trabin asked.

 

“No, just that they were looking,” Jedi said.

 

Poe smiled and scanned the horizon. 

 

Snap said, “Trabin, how visible do you think we are from the air?”

 

“What are you thinking, Snap?”  _It felt natural to ask that,_ Trabin thought to himself.  _We definitely work together._

 

“Get a fire going down here or at least make the one back up on the rocks a bit bigger; get some smoke going up into the sky,” Snap said.

 

“Good idea,” Trabin said.

 

“I’ll help,” Poe said.

 

“Me too,” said Trabin.

 

Poe fixed him with a firm stare.  “No.  You stay here.  You’ve got a bad shoulder to think about.”

 

Trabin shivered at the stern look Poe was giving him.  “Yes, mom,” Trabin said.  He felt warm and protected.

 

As Snap and Poe walked back towards the rocks, Trabin turned to the rest of the group.  “So now what?”

 

“Now, we wait,” said Jedi.  She yelled back into the cockpit.  “You okay, Kuvara?”

 

“Yeah,” came back Kuvara’s voice.  “And I’m pretty sure it’s Pava.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Pava.”

 

“Thanks, Jedi.”

 

Trabin shook his head, smiling, and looked at Vader. 

 

Vader said, “You and Poe are just as bad.”

 

Trabin blushed.  “I’m a married man.”

 

“He is too,” Vader said.

 

Jedi sat down next to Trabin.  “Have you ever considered you might be married to Poe?”

 

“The flimsi in my pocket would seem to indicate otherwise.”

 

“Yes, but you both have the same exact ring,” she said, picking up the chain around Trabin’s neck.

 

“We do?”

 

“And you won’t stop flirting with each other,” Vader added.  _No matter how sick it makes the rest of us._

 

“Could you guys quit having interesting conversations out there?  I can’t hear what you’re saying,” Pava yelled out.

 

Jedi shouted, “We were telling Trabin he’s in love with Poe.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Pava yelled, “that’s obvious.”

 

Trabin was now scarlet from blushing.  “Really, guys.  Enough!”

 

“Enough what,” asked Poe jogging back down towards them.

 

“Enough…” Trabin couldn’t think of anything and looked at Jedi in desperation.

 

“We were making fun of his hair,” she said.

 

“Why,” asked Poe.  “It’s great.”  He ran a quick hand through it.

 

Trabin was pretty sure his heart stopped.

 

Vader started laughing.

 

Pava yelled, “Hey, what’s going on?”

 

“Poe is fondling Trabin’s hair,” Jedi yelled back.

 

Poe jerked his hand away.  He closed his eyes and blushed, wishing the ground would swallow him up.  “Kriff.”  He turned and started back towards the fire.  Then, he stopped and walked back, refusing to meet any of their eyes.  “Snap wanted me to see if we had anything around here that might smoke a lot if burnt or anything that might produce colored smoke.”

 

Jedi looked around and then said, “Yes!”  She reached for a bunch of wires.  “These should burn real smoky,” she said.

 

“How do you know that,” asked Vader.

 

She shrugged.  “I just do.”

 

Poe ran back to Snap with an armload of kindling for the fire.  He turned back to look at the group and as he did, his heart started fluttering when he caught Trabin looking back after him.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap and Poe stayed with the fire, and after Snap had replayed the holovid of him and Karé for the eighteenth time, Poe was wishing that he could trade jobs with someone.  Anyone.  He looked longingly down at the group below him.

 

Trabin, Jedi, and Vader sat on the ground in silence.

 

Pava yelled out, “Okay, well, talk about something!  It’s getting creepy in here with no noise.”

 

Jedi yelled back, “What should we talk about?”

 

“I don’t know.  What’s your favorite color,” Pava yelled.

 

Instantly, the three of them answered.

 

“Green.”

 

“Orange.”

 

“Black.”

 

They all laughed. 

 

“What about you,” Jedi yelled to Pava.

 

“Blue,” Pava said.  “Although green’s nice too.”

 

The men shared a look.  Jedi didn’t miss it.  She crossed her arms in front of her.  “A lot of people think green is pretty.”

 

“And a lot of people think you’re pretty,” Trabin said under his breath.

 

Jedi cuffed him on his good arm.

 

“Hey, ow,” he said, playfully.

 

“What’s going on,” Pava yelled out.

 

“Just beating up Trabin for being a jerk,” Jedi said.

 

“Oh, good.  Hit him once for me.”

 

“Hey, Pava, what have I ever done to you?”

 

“I don’t know, but something tells me I owe you a few,” came her reply.

 

Trabin opened his mouth to say something when the distinctive roar of ships sounded in the distance.  Everyone stood and began scanning the sky.

 

“There,” said Vader, pointing to the northwest.

 

“Yes,” Poe hollered from the rocks.  Trabin was pretty sure that he’d never seen anything as beautiful as the smile on Poe’s face.  _I am so fucked_ , he thought.

 

Jedi leaned in.  “Still want to make fun of me and Pava?”

 

Trabin chuckled.  “No.  I really want to get my memory back and discover that I’m his husband.”

 

She leaned into him.  “I have a feeling.”

 

“Let’s hope you’re right,” he said, placing a quick kiss on her head.

 

She shoved him away.  “I’m already spoken for.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Jedi blushed.

 

Vader watched them and felt an odd ache in his chest.  It was all just out of reach.  He could sense the anger and sadness welling up in him.  _These aren’t my people_ , he thought.  _I don’t belong here._   He began slowly edging away from the rest of the group.

 

Suddenly Pava was shouting.  “Guys!  They’ve spotted us, and they’ll be here in about twenty minutes.”

 

She crawled out of the ship, ran over, and hugged Jedi.  And then very self-consciously stepped back.  “Um, sorry?”

 

Jedi shook her head.  “I don’t think you need to be,” she said, reaching forward and pulling Pava into another hug.  “I’m pretty sure we do this a lot.”

 

“Me too,” Pava said.  _Thank goodness!_

 

**# # # #**

 

By the time Snap and Poe put out the fire and joined the others, the rescue transport had landed and a group of soldiers was jumping off of it.

 

As the soldiers did, they raised their guns at the group.

 

“Woah!  Hey,” said Trabin.  “What’s the big idea,” he said, throwing his hands in the air and instantly regretting it.  “Ow!  Dislocated shoulder, guys.”

 

The woman that everyone recognized from Snap’s holovid stepped forward.  She glanced around and lifted an eyebrow.  She then asked, “Where’s Kylo Ren?”  She nodded to another solider, who produced a set of binders.

 

“Kylo what,” said Poe.  _That has to be the stupidest name ever, and I was named Blue for a while there_.  He looked to the rest of the group, who all shook their heads or shrugged.

 

Karé let out a sigh.  _If this is one of Poe’s jokes…_   “Okay, let’s try again.  Where’s the big, bad force-wielder who likes to throw temper tantrums?”

 

Pava stepped in front of Jedi.  “You are not locking her up.”

 

Poe stepped in front of both of them.  “She’s done nothing wrong.”

 

Karé looked at the soldier with the binders.  _Am I hearing this correctly?_

 

He shrugged.

 

“Poe, what is going on?”

 

Poe stepped forward.  “What’s going on is we aren’t going to let you take Jedi.”

 

“That’s great, Finn.  Poe,” she asked, looking at Trabin, “what in the name of the galaxy is going on here?  Where’s Ren?”

 

“Wait, I’m Poe?”

 

“Yeah,” said the woman slowly.  “You’re Poe.  I’m Karé, and if this is some sort of joke, it’s not funny.”

 

Trabin broke into a huge smile.  “I’m Poe and,” he turned to _Poe, no, Blue, no, Finn_ , “and you’re Finn.”  He surged forward.  “Buddy!”

 

Finn broke into a huge smile.  “I knew it,” he whispered.  He pulled Poe to him, kissing him. 

 

Pava cleared her throat.  “Guys!  Guys!”  They slowly broke apart.  “Kind of in the middle of a stand-off here.”

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Poe said, straightening his shirt.  “Karé, was it?  Um, we seem to have had some minor memory loss.  None of us know who we are or why we’re here.”

 

For a full ten seconds, she waited for the punchline.  She turned to stare at each of them, and when none of them started laughing, she closed her eyes.  _Why is it always my missions?_

 

She opened her eyes.  “Really?  This isn’t one of your dumb tricks?”

 

“No,” Poe said, and then he added, “And I think I’m offended by that.”

 

She turned to Snap.  “The truth, Wexley.”

 

“Hand to the Maker.  None of us can remember who we are or what we’re doing here.”

 

Karé leaned her head back and swore in three different languages.  “This is what I get when I pull rescue.  Next time, I’m letting Iolo handle it.”  She brought her head back down and looked at the group.  “Okay, any of you seen a tall guy with dark hair and anger management issues?”

 

They all said, “Vader,” at the same time.

 

“Vader?”

 

There were a lot of snickers amongst the soldiers at that.

 

“Where did that moof-milker go,” Pava said, searching the crash site.

 

“He was here just a few minutes ago,” Jedi said.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Karé yelled.  “Bastian, get a team to search the perimeter.  He couldn’t have gone far.”  Several soldiers took off into the forest.  Karé turned to her friends and frowned.  “Okay, so none of you remember anything from before the crash?”

 

“No,” Poe said. 

 

“Of course,” Karé muttered.  “Well, to make things easier: you’re Poe, you’re Finn, you’re Snap, you’re Jessika, and you’re Rey.”

 

“Rey,” Jedi said quietly.

 

“Rey,” Jess repeated.  “That’s beautiful.”

 

“Thanks,” Rey said, blushing.  “I like Jessika too.”

 

Karé rolled her eyes.

 

“Everyone just get on the kriffing ship.”

 

**# # # #**

 

After she’d stowed her passengers and ordered a team to stay with the wreckage until backup arrived, Karé gave the order to take off.

 

She commed back to base.  “Get me the General,” she told Kaydel.  “She’s never going to believe this.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“As far as I can tell,” Dr. Kalonia said, “they are all perfectly healthy.  Well, Dameron’s a bit worse for the wear, but other than that, they’re all fine.  They just all seem to have lost their memories.”

 

“And you have no idea what caused it,” General Organa asked.

 

“None,” Dr. Kalonia said.  “I don’t think it’s some form of mass hysteria, and I couldn’t find any evidence of drugs in their systems.”

 

Karé leaned forward.  “What about the dampening device we were using to keep Kylo Ren from using the Force?  That thing was in pieces when we found it.  Could it have done something?”

 

Leia winced and frowned.  “I think I need to have a word with my brother.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe leaned back in the med bay bed, smiling.  Finn sat on the edge, absently playing with the sheets.

 

“So, we’re married,” Finn said.

 

“Yep.  That’s what everyone tells me.”

 

“Why do you think you were wearing your ring around your neck?  And what’s with the false identity?”

 

“Maybe I’m a spy?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “You’re the worst liar ever, and you think you’re a spy?”

 

“Hey,” Poe said, feigning hurt.  “And how do you know I’m a bad liar?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Just do,” he said quietly.  Then, he leaned forward.  “Same way I know that if I bite on your bottom lip, I can get you to make these cute little noises…”

 

“Finn,” Poe breathed out.

 

Finn smiled and shrugged.  “I think our memories are coming back.” 

 

“Still, I think we need to test your theory,” Poe said.

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe whispered.  “My bottom lip is right here…”

 

**# # # #**

 

“No sign of him anywhere,” Karé said.  “My team scoured the immediate area and then we sent drones over a wider swath of the forest, but still nothing.  Wherever he is, he’s got good cover.”

 

Leia frowned.  “Thanks, Karé.”  She nodded to the woman, who turned and walked out of the room.  Leia looked at her brother.  “Any ideas?”

 

“I’m sure that I could sense him if I went there.”

 

“It could be a trap,” Leia said.  “We still don’t know for sure what caused the amnesia.”

 

“So what do you want to do,” Luke asked.

 

“Go,” Leia said finally.  “See if you can sense him.  If you can, call in, and we’ll send backup.”  She leveled her best _do-not-make-me-regret-sending-you_ stare.  “I mean it.  No flyboy heroics.  If you find him, comm in.  Understood?”

 

“Yes, General,” Luke said, with a smirk.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess stood in what the other soldier had insisted was her room.  There were plants next to the window and a pile of knitting next to the bed.  She walked over and ran her hands along the yarn.  She smiled.  “I knit,” she said.

 

“Yeah,” said the soldier.

 

“I’m sorry.  What was your name again?”

 

“Bastian,” he said.  “But sometimes you call me baby bird.”

 

Pava laughed.  “All the time I call you baby bird.”

 

He shook his head.  “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”

 

“Sorry,” she said.  “I think it’s starting to come back.”

 

She spied a staff leaning against the wall.  _That’s Rey’s_ , she thought.  _We live together!_

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap’s memory came back first.  The night they were picked up, he fell asleep in Karé’s room while they were watching old holos.  She thought some of his favorite movies might help jog Snap’s memory.  They hadn’t, but it had still been fun.

 

Sometime during the night, though, he woke up, sweating.  “Damn, Karé, why did you have to put this blanket over me.  It’s not like it’s even remotely cold in here, and I hate this blanket anyway,” he said, kicking at it.  “It’s scratchy and heavy and…”

 

Karé was sleepily waiting for her boyfriend’s little tirade to finish.  “And?”

 

Snap rolled over to face her, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss.  “And I remember this stupid blanket, and I remember who I am and who you are and—”  He started laughing.

 

“About time, Wexley,” Karé said, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess’ memories came back the next day in the mess.  She had just settled in next to Bastian and Iolo when Bastian reached over and tried to steal her bread.  She slapped his hand and said, “Nice try, baby bird.”

 

“What?  You hate bread.  Don’t you remember?”

 

“Seriously, baby bird, you’re trying to play the amnesia card?  You are a kriffing idi—”  Jess squealed and stood up.  “Gotta find Rey,” she said.  “Take the bread, baby bird.”

 

Jess ran back to their quarters and then to command where Rey was standing talking to the General.  Jess rocked back from foot to foot.  She knew she was in Rey’s sight line.  She waved. 

 

Rey mouthed, _just a minute_.

 

Finally, General Organa turned around and motioned Jess over.  “Yes, Pava?”

 

“I was hoping for a moment alone with Rey, ma’am.”

 

The General shared a knowing smile with Rey.  “One minute.”  She walked away.

 

Jess hugged Rey.  “I remember!”

 

“You remember?”

 

“Everything!”  Jess had a huge grin on her face.

 

“That’s wonderful,” Rey said.

 

Jess frowned.  “You still don’t, do you?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “I’m sure I will soon.”

 

“Me too,” Jess said.  She placed a quick kiss on Rey’s cheek.  “Just had to tell you.”  She started out of command, waving at the General.

 

“Good news,” the General asked.

 

“She got her memory back.”

 

“That’s her and Snap,” Leia said.  “I expect the rest of you will get your memories back over the next day or so.”

 

Rey frowned.  “If what you think is correct and it was this dampening device, then Kylo and I were the closest to it.  Would that affect us differently?”

 

“I don’t know,” Leia said.  “I hope not.”

 

**# # # #**

That night, Poe woke up from a nightmare, panting.  Finn reached over and kissed his temple.  “It’s okay, Poe.  You’re on base. You’re safe.  I’m here,” he whispered against Poe’s cheek.

 

Poe clutched at Finn, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

“Finalizer,” Finn eventually asked.

 

Poe nodded.  “Been a while,” he said.

 

“Yeah, not for three or four…”  Finn smiled and turned Poe’s face so he could see him.  “I remember!”

 

“Oh stars, Finn, I remember too!  Thank the maker,” Poe said, launching himself at his husband. 

 

Finn laughed.  “Slow down there, Dameron.  Your shoulder.”

 

“Don’t care,” Poe said, kissing along Finn’s collarbone.  “Want to celebrate.”

 

Finn laughed until he started moaning, and fairly soon, they were both ‘celebrating.’

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was sparring with Finn.  They both held staffs instead of lightsabers, and Rey had to admit, she thought it would be easier than it was.  _This Finn guy is good_ , she thought.  And then _, I kinda liked it when he was named Blue._

 

Finn managed to catch her hip. 

 

“Ow!”

 

“Well, then, pay attention.”

 

“I was,” Rey said.

 

Finn lifted an eyebrow.

 

BB-8 came charging in.  [Is it true?]

 

“Is what true, BeeBee,” Rey asked.

 

[Did you get your memory back?] BB-8 asked Finn.

 

“Yeah, buddy.  Poe and I both did last night.”

 

The droid made a happy noise and spun around.  Finn laughed.

 

[What about you?] the droid asked Rey.

 

“Not yet,” she said.  “But I have faith I’ll remember everything soon.”

 

[Me too.]

 

“Me too,” Finn added.

 

He then playfully hit her with his stick.  “Come on, we’re supposed to be training.”

 

[Jacket-Thief is no fun.]  BB-8 did its best approximation of a sigh.

 

Rey was struck with a vision of a desert and Finn on his back at the end of her staff, and then suddenly, everything came rushing back.

 

“Jacket Thief,” she laughed.  “I’d forgotten about that.”

 

“What,” Finn asked.  “Who’s a jacket thief?”

 

“You are.  Don’t you remember?  Back on Jakku?”

 

Finn laughed and then he sobered.  “Wait, does that mean…”

 

“I remember,” Rey said, jumping over to Finn and hugging him.

 

[Hey!  I’m the one who said it.]

 

Rey leaned down and hugged the droid.  “Thank you, too, Bee.”  She started running.  “I’ve got to find Jess.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Wait, so let me get this straight, Jess named you Blue?”

 

Finn nodded laughing. 

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Rey said.

 

Jess hugged her, “Thanks, Jedi.”

 

“But seriously, Blue?” Karé asked.

 

“Hey!  He named me after a tree!”

 

Karé and Iolo stared at Finn.  “What?  I like Kuvara trees.  I thought it was pretty.”

 

“And the Commander thought he was married to a Twi’lek and had three kids?”

 

“Yep,” Snap said.  “Didn’t stop him from flirting with this one, though.”

 

Karé bumped Finn’s shoulder.  “You two are disgusting.”

 

“Rey and Jess were just as bad,” Finn said.

 

“No, we weren’t,” Rey said.

 

“Yes, you were,” Snap said.  “They were all horrible.  It was a hormone-fueled flirt fest.”

 

“Yeah, like you didn’t play that holovid of Karé twenty times,” Finn muttered.

 

“What,” asked Karé.  She then turned to Snap, “What holovid?”

 

Snap turned beet red.  He then spotted Poe coming into the mess.  He stood, yelling, “Poe!  Over here!”

 

As he sat back down, Karé said, “Don’t think I forgot about the holovid, Wexley.”

 

“Fine,” he said.  “I’ll show it to you later.”  He stuck his tongue out at Finn.

 

Poe slid in next to his husband.  “Well, I’ve got good news and bad news.”

 

“Which is,” Rey asked.

 

“Good news is they found our escaped force-wielder, and Luke and his backup team should have him here within the hour.”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, slapping the table.

 

“What’s the bad news,” Finn asked.

 

“Our good friend Vader is gone.  Kylo Ren definitely has his memory back.”

 

“Aw, man,” said Snap.  They all looked perplexed.  “I’m gonna miss Dork Vader.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm cha-llamala.


End file.
